In military of training, it is desirable that simulate battle scenarios be a realistic as possible. Often, simulated weapons are used in training exercises. The simulated weapons are designed to look, feel, and operate much like actual weapons, but for reasons of safety, economy, and data gathering, do not fire live ammunition. Rather, the sound, recoil effect, and other aspects of an actual weapon are simulated. Similar training may be used by law enforcement, private security, government agencies, and the like.
Besides simulating the mechanical aspects of an actual weapon, a simulated weapon may include electronic components that allow measurement of the user's performance. For example, a simulated weapon may include an infrared laser that projects a beam in the direction in which the simulated weapon is aimed whenever the simulated weapon is “fired”. Information may be coded into the beam, for example an identifier of the simulated weapon from which the beam emanated. The simulated weapon may also include a wireless communication interface that sends information to a central computer system, including an indication of each firing of the simulated weapon. Sensors at the targets can report when they receive “hits” from simulated fire, and may report the identity of the weapon that scored each hit.
Previous simulated weapons have not been able to simulate some features of actual weapons in a realistic manner. For example, some simulated weapons require a tether to a source of power for operating the weapon. A tethered weapon is unrealistic, and does not allow the user to move as he or she might in an actual combat situation. Furthermore, a tethered weapon may not be able to function without the control of an external computer system. In other cases, simulated weapons have simply omitted features of actual weapons that are difficult to simulate.
There is a need for more realistic simulation of actual weapons.